


every time you make a move (you destroy my mind)

by beezran



Series: you take my breath away [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, That's it, it's about the yearning. the longing. the tenderness, they're sharing a bed, they're whipped, this is hella short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beezran/pseuds/beezran
Summary: Lance's arm is a little numb. It's worth it, though, he thinks as he watches the soft flutter of Keith's eyelashes. Keith sleeps on his side, body curled and arms clutching whatever he can reach.He knows it's weird, watching with such intent his chest's rise and fall. He's awestruck, completely mesmerized by Keith's sleepy mumbling and the way he scrunched his eyebrows ever so often as he sleeps.





	every time you make a move (you destroy my mind)

Their room is cold.

After several more weeks of travelling, their arrival on Olkarion is almost a blessing. Tired of sleeping on makeshift beds in the lions, they had no trouble taking up the offer of staying at the palace. 

"You can share rooms," Shiro said in passing, making both Keith and Lance stop in their tracks. Shiro gave them a side eye. "Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

A few moments later, Allura's soft voice had asked if they were alright, worried for the bright color of their cheeks.

But now, Lance's arm is a little numb. It's worth it, though, he thinks as he watches the soft flutter of Keith's eyelashes. Keith sleeps on his side, body curled and arms clutching whatever he can reach. 

He knows it's weird, watching with such intent his chest's rise and fall. He's awestruck, completely mesmerized by Keith's sleepy mumbling and the way he scrunched his eyebrows ever so often as he sleeps.

Lance rolls onto his side so he's able to face Keith. He gives up on trying to free his arm from Keith's weight, not wanting to wake up Keith and figuring it would be pointless to try with Keith's strong grip. 

His plans fail as Keith stirs and his eyes flutter open. Dark eyes stare back at him in confusion before recognition takes over.

"Lance? Babe?" Keith rubs at his eyes before shifting closer, until their noses almost touch. "What are you doing?"

Lance looks at him for a bit longer before softly shaking his head. "Nothing."

Keith shoves at his shoulder. "Well stop."

Lance laughs, wrapping his arms around Keith's waist, bringing him closer. He places feather light kisses along his jaw, making Keith shiver and giggle.

"Hmmm, it's too early " Keith manages to escape his kisses and curls closer to Lance, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "I just wanna lay here with you," he murmurs into his neck.


End file.
